


Art for Of Secrets and Feathers

by pherryt, Winchester_destiel



Series: Big Bang Art [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, Wings, hunter!dean, kiss, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_destiel/pseuds/Winchester_destiel
Summary: Dean Winchester’s life was simple; hunting monsters, driving around with his brother in his Baby, and an occasional one-night stand. But when Bobby tells them about a new case where they have to work with someone else, his whole world changes.Castiel Novak not only has blue-tipped hair and several piercings, but he is also rude and sarcastic. The fact that he looks super hot is irrelevant. But the other hunter does seem like he is hiding something. Is his secret going to ruin the hunt? Will they lay their differences aside as to succeed?
Relationships: Destiel
Series: Big Bang Art [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	Art for Of Secrets and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Wooot!! Pherryt here! This is the first of my two Perfect Pair Big Bang Stories - [Winchester_destiel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_destiel) and I worked on this one together. 
> 
> My attention was caught the minute "Punk Cas" was mentioned during our speed match blind date and away we went!! 
> 
> We reconnected after and hashed this out and then I cursed myself because drawing Punk Cas was a lot harder than I thought it would be (Designing Tattoos is so HARD!!!! lol) But i had a lot of fun with it, and I hope Wincheter_destiel did as well!
> 
> The fic can be found here :
> 
> Remember to make sure and go read the fic itself! ["Of Secrets and Feathers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971825/chapters/57658111)

First, the banner, of course, and with it being a Wing Fic, I could not help but have something with feathers in the banner! :D

The first image of the story and the first that I made - this one confounded me immensely. I was drawn (Hahah) to the scene immedietly - and it was perfect for showing off those tattoos!!! But getting the pose correct, actually _designing_ the tattoos? Oooof. It took me a looooong time and I had to revamp the drawing completely and start over at one point. But it was an important drawing because it set up a lot of the stuff I would need for the second drawing, making it EASIER to get the second drawing done.

This. This is my favorite. Right here. I am insanely proud of this. Like, sooo much. I had to futz with it a bit to get things to line up right, but overall I'm so happy with composition, with emotion, with lines and color and EVERYTHING and I think it holds up particularly well towards the scene it comes from too

We had to create teaser images so you might have seen this already, but a little bit of the process on how my favorite picture was made:

I also did other arts for this - I had a few pages of rough sketches as I tried to work out how the back tattoo (the wings that would come to life and become REAL wings) would look, but nothing worked RIGHT. And I had one other image I wanted to do that I ALMOST didn't get a chance to, of Dean looking back at Cas through the rearview Mirror, so I'll show you the rough sketch of that (note that it was before Cas's design was settled on) AND an actual finished version!

Remember to make sure and go read the fic itself! ["Of Secrets and Feathers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971825/chapters/57658111)

**Author's Note:**

> What is the Perfect Pair Big Bang?
> 
> The Perfect Pair Big Bang works by pairing up an artist and writer together through a series of blind speed matches through an anonymous forum (where only the mods know who everyone is). Potential matches have a day to chit chat about things they may be looking to write or draw and see if they click before they move on to the next. Then later, we rate everyone and the mods match us up according to those ratings.
> 
> This means they're paired up before a story is even WRITTEN, meaning they work on the piece together!! That's sometimes a little overwhelming but also really cool :D I'm used to either being the writer with a completed work and hoping the artist that picked it likes it, or the artist coming in after all is said and done, combing through the fic for the perfect gems. 
> 
> Collaborating is HARD *wipes sweat off brow* Thank you for putting up with me Winchester_destiel!


End file.
